


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

内容瞎编，私设严重，非喜勿入 

第53章 狐狸春卷

蓝忘机把裹得像个春卷似的魏婴放在榻上，自己也脱了鞋上榻去，放下床帐，伸手解了衣带，等脱得差不多时，蓝忘机才发现这连着脑袋都被裹进毯子里的魏婴，倒就这么的乖乖躺着，一动都没动。

“魏婴。”蓝忘机心里不禁偷偷发笑，这小狐狸难得有这么乖的时候。

“嗯？”那狐狸春卷里传来一声哼。

“脑袋蒙在毯子里闷不闷？”蓝忘机有些起了玩心便逗他道。

“嗯…… 有点闷。”魏婴老实道，声音隔着毯子嗡嗡的。

蓝忘机笑起来，伸手扯了那毯子，露出魏婴的脸蛋来，却发现他依旧是满脸通红，而且眼神闪烁着，偷偷的瞥了自己一眼便不知在何处游移不定。

“怎么了？”蓝忘机道。魏婴脸以下的身子还裹在毯子里，蓝忘机便隔着那毯子抱着他，手肘撑在榻上从上往下的看他，又伸了一只手指轻轻地在他脸上抚着。

蓝忘机的长发披散下来，身上没穿衣裳，魏婴总觉得蓝忘机散着头发的时候显得更加温柔好看，那肩膀的弧度又好看极了，浅蜜色的肌肤在透过床帐柔柔的灯光下染着一层珠光，魏婴的心跳大声极了，连蓝忘机都听着咚咚响的，魏婴更是恨不得躲回毯子里去，可偏偏蓝忘机还这样近的仔细看他，便支吾乐了半晌，几不可闻道：“稍微有点紧张。”

蓝忘机微微一怔，才回过神来，平日里肆无忌惮的小狐狸，今日竟然是害羞起来了，当日趁他喝醉便拽了他纠缠的色狐狸，这会儿竟是像个初嫁的新人似的紧张起来了。

蓝忘机缓缓地揭开裹着他的毯子，那小小的身子果然微微有些发颤，蓝忘机低头吻住了他的唇，又缓缓地挪着吻到了他的脖颈上，肩上，吻上了他胸前小小的茱萸。魏婴的身子明显的一颤，气息又紊乱了起来，等到蓝忘机吻上他腰腹，刚才才泄过一次的那物什又抬了头。

蓝忘机轻声笑了起来，便细细得瞧那直挺的小柱子，粉嫩嫩的，白白净净，也是，蓝忘机转念一想，魏婴都还是只小狐狸呢。

魏婴发现蓝忘机瞧着他的那柱子，忙慌张地撑起身来，伸手要拉蓝忘机过来，却被蓝忘机一手按了回去，又作势要含了上去。魏婴惊恐起来，浑身的汗毛都猛地竖起来，挣扎着叫道：“帝君，不可以！”这样的事情，只有他来服侍帝君，哪有帝君讨好他的道理。

可蓝忘机却坚持着将他按了回去，魏婴只觉得身下一暖，心里慌张得不知如何是好，真是眼泪都快要飚了出来，哑声道：“帝君，帝君，你不能这样……”

原来那小柱子被含在口中是这样的感觉，魏婴心里一阵恍惚，这事他为帝君也做过，却是头一次亲身体验，很软，很暖，像是整个儿被包裹起来，灵巧的舌尖舐过顶端之处又盘旋而下，真是舒服极了。

蓝忘机听着魏婴喊着喊着像是快要哭了，便放了他，又俯身过去瞧他。果然这小狐狸眼角挂着两颗将坠不坠的泪滴，见他过来便突然窜过来牢牢抱着他，把脸埋在他怀里叫道：“帝君，你折煞魏婴了！”

蓝忘机笑着抚着他的长发道：“不舒服么？”

“舒服……”怀里瓮声瓮气的一句。

“那不就好了。”蓝忘机道，又拉他坐了起来，面朝自己分腿坐在自己怀里，伸手轻轻揉了揉魏婴的后处，竟已是柔软湿濡起来。便也不再忍耐，托着魏婴缓缓地坐下，魏婴整个儿人缠在他身上，慢慢地将他那物件吞了进去。

真是让人欲.&仙.&欲.&死的滋味。

魏婴的身上依旧很瘦，但臀上倒是不缺肉，揉在手中真不想撒手。蓝忘机上下颠了一阵，魏婴叫唤得渐渐大声起来。突然，蓝忘机觉得托着魏婴的手臂上一阵绒绒感觉，反手一抓，果然是魏婴的尾巴，蓝忘机错开身些一看，魏婴的脑袋上也蹦了一对狐耳出来，魏婴见蓝忘机看他的耳朵，便有些气喘道：“我一时没撑住……”

“无妨”蓝忘机吻了吻他笑道，“这样也漂亮的很。”说着便放他到榻上，俯身上去。

魏婴的双腿白皙而细长，蓝忘机一手便能容易地将他两只精巧的脚踝捉在掌心里，魏婴的身体极其柔软，蓝忘机将他的双腿并在一侧放在自己的肩上，这样的姿势使得魏婴的身子几乎对折起来，但却能探触到他更深的所在。每一次的深.&入，都会有那细细软软的呢喃从那对微张的红唇中溢出，在他耳边煽风点火，说不出的销.&魂。

蓝忘机只觉得自己像是落入了一张巨大的网里，他像是被紧紧地缠住了，身上的每一寸皮肤都被牢牢的绑住了，每一束肌肉都绷紧了，他每一个动作都使得他在那张网里陷得更深，越是挣扎越不可自拔，随时一触即发。

魏婴能感觉到自己紧紧绞着蓝忘机的那处不受控制地收缩着，身上的每一寸肌肤都敏感得不能再敏感，蓝忘机的手也许只是轻轻拂过他的肩他的腰，便能叫他好一阵颤，他不知道自己在喊些什么，手指纠缠着床单，不自觉地握紧，指尖都失了血色，体内急速升温的灼热感，把他又一次推向了奔溃的边缘。

等蓝忘机最后加快速度深深地释.&放在魏婴体内的时候，天早就漆黑了，两人都大口地喘着气，好一会儿才缓过神来。魏婴只觉得浑身软得一点力气都没有了，只抱着蓝忘机脸埋在他怀里一动不动。

“累了吧？”等蓝忘机一找回他的理智，便立即开始内疚起来道，“是我不好。”

“噗……”魏婴一下笑了出来道，“帝君，这叫什么不好。”

“是么？”蓝忘机也笑起来道，“那什么叫不好？”

“嗯……”魏婴把脸从蓝忘机怀里挪了些出来，又伸手用指尖在蓝忘机的胸口上轻轻的划着，道，“早上一醒来就逃跑，不好。”

蓝忘机一阵哭笑不得，想了想自己当时真是蠢到家了，便正色道：“是，我真是坏透了。”

魏婴听到这句“我真是坏透了”正经八百地从雅正的蓝忘机嘴里出来，便忍不住哈哈的笑了起来，这世上他坏人见过不少，倒也不曾见过比蓝忘机更木讷又好心的人了，可偏偏这人还认真地说自己坏透了，实在叫他忍不住想要亲亲他。

“帝君……”魏婴亲了亲他的脖颈道，“我才坏透了。”

“你哪里坏了？”蓝忘机揉了揉魏婴的耳朵笑道。

“我引诱上古帝君，把无欲无求不食人间烟火之人拉入了十丈红尘。”魏婴道。

“哈！”蓝忘机一下忍不住笑出声来，道，“谁教你的这话。”

“前半句是王母娘娘教的，后半句是江澄教的。”魏婴认真的道。

蓝忘机笑着摇头道：“这不挺好，王母她从前一直嫌我冷淡从不动情，如今不正随了她的愿么。”

“帝君，你得罪了娘娘，往后还会有什么不利的事么？”魏婴仰头看着蓝忘机道。

“无妨，她也是一时气急，万年前她给我指过一门婚事，被我搅黄了，大约一直憋在心里不舒服。”蓝忘机说完，才发现自己似乎是说多了。

“诶？”魏婴好奇心起，半撑着身子起来凑过去看蓝忘机道，“帝君还有过婚事？”

蓝忘机见魏婴一脸好奇倒没有丝毫不高兴，便亲了亲他的额头道：“没成，我自然没有那个心思的。”

“哦……”魏婴眯着眼睛坏笑道，“人家姑娘要伤心坏了吧？”

“是啊，哭着跑走了。”蓝忘机老实道，说完才发现魏婴一脸坏笑，便伸手拧了他的小鼻子道，“幸灾乐祸的坏狐狸。”

魏婴咯咯笑起来，躺回蓝忘机怀里一阵乱蹭，过了一会儿伸手抱住蓝忘机的腰道：“帝君，我当时真的好害怕你再也不要我了。”

即使事情已经过去了，蓝忘机心里还是一阵酸痛，轻轻抚着魏婴的长发道：“哪里会不要你，喜欢你还来不及。”

魏婴顿时又满足起来，傻笑了一阵，突然想到了一个事儿，便抬头看了看蓝忘机道：“帝君，那时你去炼丹了，我一个人去后院走了走，遇到一个人，他和我说，若是想要长久的留在你身边，还是变回真身好，帝君还记得这么个人么？”

蓝忘机似是微微阖起眼睛想了想，道：“是穆阳”

魏婴点头，蓝忘机的眉头微微皱了皱，道：“原来他还没走啊。”

魏婴先是一愣，回过神来小脑袋里便是坏水一转，装模作样的背过身去，扭了几下嘟囔道：“帝君好狠心啊，人家这么多年心心念念的惦记着你，你却赶人走，心都碎了！”

蓝忘机纳闷，难道这穆阳和魏婴关系甚好？魏婴为他打抱不平？可是无论怎么说，从魏婴的立场自然不会希望他还有别的什么风流债，这话说得蹊跷的很。

蓝忘机忙把魏婴扳过来，仔细地瞧他脸上的表情，魏婴努力装作忧郁心碎，但一看蓝忘机不解又担心的表情，脸上却再也绷不住，噗嗤一声地笑了出来，接着便在榻上来回打滚大笑。

蓝忘机这才弄明白魏婴是在装腔逗他，一口气卡在胸口道：“好啊！魏婴！”说着便伸手去挠魏婴的痒，魏婴只穿着一件单薄的里衣，被他一挠，便痒得透不过气来，连连求饶，蓝忘机才停了手。魏婴喘着气又挪到蓝忘机怀里，伸手抱着蓝忘机，蹭了蹭他的胸口，轻声道：“帝君只喜欢我，只要我，是不是？”

“嗯，只喜欢你，只要你，除了你，谁都不要。”蓝忘机柔声道。

“魏婴，当真与我生死相随么？”蓝忘机道。

魏婴一怔，突然明白了蓝忘机是瞧见他写的字了，脸刷地一下红到了耳根，再也说不出话，只是把脸埋在蓝忘机的怀里，用力地点点头。

“汪，汪汪……”几声不合时宜的狗叫声从外屋传来，魏婴和蓝忘机才突然想起了外头还有只大约饿极了的小奶狗，这次绝对是落实了色令智昏的罪状了。魏婴也歇够了，两人便起身披衣到外屋，只见那只小狗大约是睡醒了，在那裹着他的毛毯里扑腾，想要挣脱出来，但却被毛毯缠着出不来，大概是扑腾累了，又看到有人过来，便这么直挺挺的躺着盯着两人瞧。

蓝忘机脑里突然想起方才魏婴卷在毛毯里躺着不动的模样，心头涌上一阵笑意，又怕笑出声来魏婴问他却又不好说，便硬生生地憋了回去，真是内伤。


End file.
